All Who Come to this Magical Land, Welcome
by starsgoblue23
Summary: The gang take a trip to Disneyland in California. Naley,Brucas&Jeyton New Chapter up NOW! NOT FINISHING
1. Summary

So this is a new story I plan to post in a few days. Tell me what you think and if I should post the first chapter today or tomorrow.

Summary: This story takes place during Spring Break Senior Year. Haley is not pregnant but Naley are married. Brucas are together and so are Jeyton. [I know there are some stories based in Disneyworld, Florida, but this based in the original Disneyland in Anaheim, California and they have California Adventure and Downtown Disney, which will be in my story since that is the best part They all fly down to LA and stay in the Grand California Hotel and spend a week in Disneyland. This story mainly is a fun story and maybe some problems will happen but nothing big.

And I actually have had this written since April right about after I came back from my Disneyland trip, which was awesome except that Splash Mountain was closed and that is my favorite ride, but my friend and I still had fun.


	2. Life in a Fairytale

_Welcome all who come to this Magical Land_

"Haley whatever your middle name is James Scott get your ass up, we're leaving in 30 minutes." Brooke Davis yelled into "Naley's" apartment. Today was the day the gang is going to Disneyland for the first time. Everyone was excited but Brooke was the most excited out of everyone.

"Brooke calm down I'm coming, and I'm glad you don't know my middle name." She looks over at Brooke who gives her an _I want to know since I'm your best friend look._ "And I'm not telling you no matter how much you bug me. So let's go, are Peyton, Jake, Nate and Luke out there already." Haley asked Brooke as they both started walking out to the car.

"Yes tutorwife they are all waiting for you missy so lets go, I can't wait to meet Tigger and Mickey of course, oh and I have to get an awesome Princess hat." Haley looks over at Brooke like she was a little 5 year old. "Wow, I guess you're pretty excited about this trip."

Haley and Brooke get outside to the car when they see and inpatient Peyton waiting in the back see of the car.

"Hurry up you two we are going to be late for our plane." Peyton yells over to them as Nathan gets in the driver seat next to Haley and Jake sits next to Peyton in the back and Lucas sits in the middle next to Brooke.

"Everyone ready back there." Nathan yelled. "Hell yes!" everyone shouted back as Nathan started up the engine and drove off to the Wilmington Airport.

_About 6 hours later-At the Grand California Hotel at Disneyland-_

"Oh my god, look at this place it's amazing." Peyton said as she looked around the cabin like hotel. "Wow this is amazing, hey look over there." Haley pointed towards the huge fireplace that was set in the middle of the lobby. All the girls went to explore the hotel as the guys were stuck with checking in.

"Well I guess we have to check in while the girls get to look around." Stated Lucas as they walked up to the counter and started to check in.

"Hey Brooke, they have a Spa here." Peyton and Haley said at the same time. "Oh my god are you serious, we are so going there one day."

Haley and Peyton laugh at Brooke. They girls continue to walk around the Hotel until they finally go and see the boys.

"Well our rooms won't be ready for a few more hours, so about we go to Disneyland threw Downtown Disney." Lucas said as they started to walk down the hall towards Downtown Disney.

"Hell ya, I'm so pumped." Yelled Brooke as everyone walked down Downtown Disney and saw all the different stores.

"Oh my god, look at that huge toy store, we are so shopping in there." Brooke said as they came up to the entrance of Disneyland.

"Wow this looks so cool, look they have flowers in the shape of Mickey's head in front of the train." Haley pointed out to the grass as they showed there tickets to the lady and they heard the little chirp letting then threw.

Everyone looked around; they could see a train and many kids running around with Mickey ears. Then they saw a tunnel that lead to the Magical Land. They all walked they all walked threw it.

"Wow, look at this place, it's like a little old town, they have a fire house and everything." Haley said as she looked down at her map. "So this is called Main Street, it's where most of the shops and food places are and it's the place that leads into all the different lands here." Haley read out to everyone as they started to walk down Main Street.

"Where to first?" Jake asked as everyone was looking around. "Well I think we should go into Fantasyland, which is straight ahead behind the castle." Said Peyton as all the girls linked arms and walked across the draw bridge into Fantasyland


	3. The Scary Monster

Ch.3

"Dude this place look's like it came right out of a fairytale." Nathan said as they walked around and saw all the rides

"Well babe, it is Fantasyland." Haley laughs a little. "You guys how about we go on Peter Pan, I heard that it's a pretty cool ride."

"Ok, lets go." Everyone said as they got in the line for Peter Pan. This happened to be a 30 minute wait for a 15 second ride.

"Argh, this line is so long." Brooke whined as they continued to move a little bit each minute. Finally after a long 30 minutes, they were next in line. Nathan and Haley got on the Pirate Ship car first and then went for a fly threw Neverland. Then went Brooke and Lucas and Jake and Peyton. They first saw the nursery room where Wendy and the boys sleep and they you fly over London at night. Then you enter Neverland and take a trip through there, and when it's done, you see the Mermaids as you leave.

"That was a pretty cool ride; my favorite part was when we got to fly over London." Peyton said as they got off the ride. "I wonder how far down it is." Everyone laughed.

"Well what ride next, they have Snow White and Pinocchio over there." Lucas pointed out. "And they Dumbo ride over there next to the Merry-Go-Round."

"Well I saw we do these rides at night when the lines aren't too long, how about we go on the Mattahorn which is that big white mountain." Nathan said as they started to walk towards it.

"That sounds cool, let's go." They all walk towards the giant mountain. "Wow this thing is huge; I wonder what the ride is like." Haley said as they got in line, which happened to be only a 5 minute wait.

"I'm so excited about this ride." Brooke yelled as her and Lucas stepped into the front seat and Jake and Peyton behind them. "You guys ready back there." Lucas yelled "Hell ya." Peyton said. Nathan and Haley got into another car and sat in front of 2 teenage girls that they heard talking about a monster that was hidden in the ride. Haley turned around.

"What do you mean there's a monster in the ride?" Haley asked the 2 girls.

"I guess you guys have never been on this ride, well there is an Abominal Snowman in here, but he looks really fake though." One of the girls answered.

"Oh ok that's good, but I bet Brooke will pee her pants when she see's it." Haley said to Nathan as they got ready to go up the mountain.

"She probably will knowing her." Nathan laughed. The ride started as both of the cars started to move up a hill. They whole room was pitch black and they couldn't see anything. Then all of a sudden they go down a hill and go threw all these turns and then Brooke see's the Snowman and screams her head off. Finally the ride was over and they went down a hill into water and got a little wet.

"Nathan Royal Scott, why did we go on this ride, there was a scary monster thingy in there, I almost peed my pants." Yelled Brooke

"Cause I wanted to go on it, and I bet everyone else did and had a good time, except maybe you." Nathan said as they got out of the car and all stood next to each other to find out where they were going next.


	4. Mickey Mouse

Ch.4

The gang was looking at the map of Disneyland trying to figure out what to do next.

"Hey, why don't we check out Toontown." Haley suggested.

"Umm Hales isn't that place for little kids, not teenagers like us." Said Nathan as the rest of the boys nodded there head in agreement.

"You guys are such losers, we would get to meet Mickey Mouse and walk threw house and we would also get to check out Minnie Mouse's house. How cool would that be." Said Brooke and all the girls agreed. The boys weren't buying it, so the girls started to give the puppy dog face.

"Please." All the girls said at once.

"Fine, but we are so going on Tower of Terror and none of you girls can chicken out ok." Lucas said as he pointed to all three of the girls.

"Ok we promise, Girl Scouts honor." Brooke said with a smile as she was secretly crossing her fingers behind her back. After that they all started walking towards Toontown. They walked past It's a Small World, which to them didn't seem to interesting. Then they finally came to a bridge that said _Mickey's Toontown_. They walked under the bridge and saw that the town did look like it came straight out of a cartoon, the buildings and everything.

"Wow look at this place, I feel like I'm inside a cartoon." Peyton said as they walked around and came across this building.

"Hey look, it's Toontown jail, lets take a picture." Haley said as the boys all went behind the bars and made silly faces and the girls took pictures of them. Brooke whispered over to Haley and Peyton.

"We can so use this as blackmail one day, the big macho guys of Tree Hill playing around in Toontown at Disneyland, how priceless is that." She said with a giggle and Haley and Peyton both agreed.

"Definatly." They all said together.

"What are you girls whispering about?" Jake asked from behind bars.

"Oh nothing, use girls are just telling secrets." Peyton said as she looked around.

"You guys look, it's Mickey's house, lets go inside and look around. They all walked over to the end of the street where everyone was going in to see Mickey's house. When they walked in, it looked like a real house, all the furniture was big like a cartoon and the old fashion telephone and everything, they were all taking pictures. Every turn was a different room, there was his garden, kitchen and even a tool shed area. Even Pluto's doghouse was there. Then when they reached the end they got into the movie room, where they were showing movies from the 30's it was of _Seamboat Willie. _

"Wow this is so cool, I wonder what this line is for." Haley asked. A little boy that was behind the group said.

"You get your picture with Mickey after this, I already met him, he is really nice." They little boy said in a voice that made all the girls hearts melt.

"Aww your so cute, thank you." Brooke said with a smile.

"So we get to meet Mickey, this is so exciting, I cant believe I get to meet Mickey Mouse." Brooke was jumping up and down like a little 5 year old, the whole group started laughing hystarically.

"Brooke you do know that it is just a guy in a big mouse suit who gets payed to do this right." Nathan said as they were next in line to meet Mickey.

"Ya I know Mr. Hot Shot, thanks for ruining my fun." Brooke said with a pout and crossed her arms.

"Your welcome." Said Nathan.

"Next in line, please come this way." Said the worker there.

**I noticed that I only have one review and I already posted 2 chapters. [thank you jeytonbrucasnaley for reviewing I hope to get more, or else I wont have any modivation to write this story, even though I have so many ideas for it.**

**-I also want you guys to help me, by giving me ideas of where you would want to see the story go. And what characters should I have pop up at Disneyland to hang out with the gang. I really want your guys feedback. So please tell me what you think. If its good or bad, I don't care. I just want to know.**

**-also im sorry for any spelling errors and I forgot to add this but I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR DISNEYLAND[sadly I wish I did**


	5. The Disneyland Limited

**So I plan on having this story be around for about 30-40 chapters. And I hope I do get to finish it, cause then this would be the first story I ever finished.**

Ch.5

_**Previously on All Who Come to this Magical Place, Welcome:**_

"_**So we get to meet Mickey, this is so exciting, I cant believe I get to meet Mickey Mouse." Brooke was jumping up and down like a little 5 year old, the whole group started laughing hystarically. **_

"_**Brooke you do know that it is just a guy in a big mouse suit who gets payed to do this right." Nathan said as they were next in line to meet Mickey.**_

"_**Ya I know Mr. Hot Shot, thanks for ruining my fun." Brooke said with a pout and crossed her arms.**_

"_**Your welcome." Said Nathan.**_

"_**Next in line, please come this way." Said the worker there.**_

_Meeting Mr. Mouse himself and "The Disneyland Limited"_

"Look you guy's it's Mickey!" Brooke pointed over to the mouse who was standing in the corner waving towards them.

"Come on lets get our picture take." All the girls got up next to Mickey and the boys just stood there.

"Oh come on you losers, he not going to bite or anything, its just one picture." Peyton said as she tried to convince the boys

"You guys just better not show anyone these pictures." Said Lucas as all six of them went up and took there picture. They were done with Toontown since half of the things they were to big for, so they started walking towards the Toontown train station.

"Ok, so once we get on the train we should decided which stop to get off at, we can get off at Tomorrowland, Main Street, or New Orleans Square." Said Haley as they started to here a voice come threw the speakers.

"Your attention please, the Disneyland Limited now leaving for a grand circle tour of the Magic Kingdom, All Aboard." The man over the speaker said

"That's so cool, come on you guys lets get in the front." Said Jake as they all got into the front of the train. Within a few minutes the train started to pull out and they were on there way.

"So I think that we should split up for alittle bit, like you guys can go to where ever you wanna go, just be prepaired to go on the rides again, and we can go our own way." Said Haley as she looked over at the guys.

"Hales, do you not love us enough to hang out with us?" Nathan joked.

"No, you guys are just party poopers and Haley just thinks that we can spend a few hours away from you fun suckers." Stated Brooke as they girls looked at the map.

"Well we are going to get off at New Orleans Square since there is a lot of shopping there." Peyton said as the girls all looked at them.

"Ok then we will get off at Tomorrowland, which is right here." Said Lucas as the train stopped at Tomorrowland. The boys got off.

"We will meet you infront of the castle in 3 hours. Ok?" Nathan said as he looked over at Haley and she nodded her head. The groups went off.

"Finally, we can go have some fun without the boys ruining everything." Peyton said as they looked at all the senery. Soon they arrived at their destination. They got off and walked around.

"Hey look the Haunted Mansion, lets go." Haley suggested as they started to walk threw the yard of gravestones.

"Look at this place, it seriously looks like a real house, its amazing." Said Peyton as she was looking at all the texture of the building. They went into the house and came into the room filled with a large amount of people standing shoulder to shoulder. All of a sudden a voice started. "Welcome Foolish Mortals." The voice continued to talk, the wall started to streach and then suddenly the lights turned off and when they looked up at the ceiling they saw a dead body hanging over there heads, everyone screamed.

"Oh my god, I did not expect that." Said Brooke as they walked threw the open door to the ride. The got in the black cars and started there tour threw the Haunted Mansion.

_In Tomorrowland_

"S what ride should we go on?" asked Jake. As they all looked around at the different rides.

"Well lets go on the Star Tours ride and see what that is about." Suggested Nathan. They boys got in line and waited there turn to ride "The Endor Express."

**Spoilers for the next Chapter:**

**-The girls run into some familiar faces after there trip from hell and back.**

**-Who do the girls run into…**

**VOTE AND TELL ME:**

**Should they see….**

**-Mouth and Shelly.**

**-Skills and Bevin**

**-Anna and Felix**

**-Rachel, Mouth, Skills and Bevin.**

**-Chris Keller**


	6. Very Important

**Oh my god, I feel terrible. Ok so I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but school has been really crazy lately[Physics is not an easy class. Also this past weekend was Homecoming and it was Homecoming week last week so it was really crazy, and this week is crazy too because of Halloween. But hang in there, I'm writing a new story just for Halloween, and I might put it up, I might not. But I plan on having the next chapter up by either tomorrow or Wednesday. So the next chapter will be longer than the others to make up for not updating sooner. And the surprise guest I guess you can say shows up in the next chapter. It will most likely be at the end, so you'll have to read the whole chapter to find out. Also threw out the story, I'm going to be asking you guys to help choose where you want the story to go. But again sorry for not updating sooner, but think, Thanksgiving and Christmas break is coming up in the next couple months, and I'll have plenty of time to update, maybe even start a new story. Well here is the chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

Also[Pretty Important

**I would really like some comments so I know that my story is good, so I have the drive to continue with it. And if you ever want to talk to me about the story feel free to e-mail me at any time. I was also thinking that in the near future me and one other person could work on a story together threw like e-mail or something, so if anybody is up to doing that, let me know. I have a few ideas of what the story could be about. Anyways I'm rambling and I promise to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for all the people who have commented and read my story so far!**


	7. The Meeting of a Cruella DeVille

Previously on All Who Come to this Magical Place, Welcome:

_**Previously on All Who Come to this Magical Place, Welcome:**_

"_**So I think that we should split up for a little bit, like you guys can go to where ever you want to go, just be prepared to go on the rides again, and we can go our own way." Said Haley as she looked over at the guys.**_

"_**Well we are going to get off at New Orleans Square since there is a lot of shopping there." Peyton said as the girls all looked at them.**_

"_**Ok then we will get off at Tomorrowland, which is right here." Said Lucas as the train stopped at Tomorrowland. The boys got off.**_

"_**Hey look the Haunted Mansion, let's go." Haley suggested as they started to walk threw the yard of gravestones.**_

"_**Well let's go on the Star Tours ride and see what that is about." Suggested Nathan. They boys got in line and waited there turn to ride "The Endor Express."**_

The Haunted Mansion Meeting

"Oh my god, that ride was so scary." Said Brooke as they walked out of the ride and in front of Splash Mountain.

"Brooke, you have got to be kidding me, all t hose ghost's were fake, I really don't see how you could have been scared." Said Peyton as she looked over at Brooke

"I have to agree with Peyton, it was all fake."

"Whatever let me believe what I want to believe ok." Brooke stated as the 3 girls started to walk along the street when they bumped into someone.

"Oh we're sorry" Peyton said without looking at the person

"Rachel, what are you doing here, alone?" Brooke asked as she looked at Rachel and back to Haley who looked like she was about to kill Rachel.

"Oh you know, I heard that Nathan was going to Disneyland, so I figured that I should go so I could, you know." Rachel said with a smirk on her face looking towards Haley.

"Umm Brooke I think Haley and I are going to go get on the train and go meet up with the guys." Peyton suggested as she grabbed Haley and they walked over towards the train that was just pulling in. The both go on the train and headed towards Tomorrowland.

"So what do you think the girls are doing." Asked Jake as they waited in like for Star Tours.

"Who knows, but I really hope that this is a cool ride, since it is like based on Star Wars and all, and those are some pretty awesome movies." Said Nathan as Lucas and Jake both gave him a weird look.

"What, I was sick for a week and I had nothing else to watch so I watched Star Wars."

Lucas and Jake just laughed at Nathan. Finally the "spacecraft" doors opened and the boys went in and fasten their seat belts so they could enjoy the ride.

After the ride finished the boys walked through the doors and into the little Star Tours gift shop. Jake and Nathan both grabbed Lightsabers and started fighting with them.

"Man, you guys are so childish. Wow and of course Nathan picks the red lightsaber. Smart Nate." Lucas laughs a little as he rolls his eyes and walks away from the two childish boys.

As Lucas walks outside he notices Haley and Peyton walking like they were looking for someone.

"Hey Peyton isn't that Lucas over there by that Star Tours ride?" Haley asked as she pointed towards Lucas.

"Ya it is. Luke!" Peyton yelled as she and Haley both started to walk towards him.

"Hales, Peyton what are you guys doing here and where is Brooke?" Lucas asked with a curious tone since he wanted to find out where his girlfriend was.

"Oh ya about that, after we got off the Haunted Mansion we kind of bumped into Rachel and she of course was like looking all over for Nathan because you can only guess t hats they reason she is here, so she can tap Nathan which is never gonna happen." Peyton said as she took a deep breath after she just explained the whole story to Lucas in about 30 seconds.

"Wait what, Rachel is here. Oh boy this isn't good."

"Your telling me, I had to get away from here before I threw her into that river near the Haunted Mansion. If she tries something she is seriously going to regret messing with Mrs. Haley James Scott." Haley said with a serious tone and a serious look on her face.

"Ok what happen and why does Haley look like she is about to kill someone, cause it's kinda hot." Nathan said with a smirk as he and Jake both walked up to Haley, Peyton and Lucas.

"Ok eww, big brother over here." Lucas waved towards Nathan.

"Ok Nate, the reason why Haley is like that is because we ran into Rachel and that is where Brooke is and Rachel was basically throwing herself at you even though you weren't even there. Get got good." Peyton said as she was sick of repeating the story.

"Ya and Rachel is an idiot to believe that I would actually hook up with her, yet alone hang out with her. She knows I love Haley." Nathan said as she looked over at Haley with a loving a sincere look.

"Ok well enough with this crap, we aren't going to let Rachel ruin our trip, so how about we all go on Space Mountain." Lucas suggested as he pointed towards the strange shaped building. The five of them started to walk towards the ride.

Meanwhile…..

"Brooke, so where are you going to tell me where Nathan is. I've waited like three days to see him, I can't wait any longer."

"Rachel, you do know Nathan does care about you and wants nothing to do with you since he is married to Haley." Brooke said as she looked at Rachel.

"And has a little dinky marriage ever stopped Rachel Gatina before. No. I get what I want. And what I want is Nathan and I gonna get him even if that means taking down that little tramp." Rachel said with a smirk and an evil eye.

"Oh boy." Brooke said as she got out her phone and texted Peyton what Rachel just said.

"Umm guys, we got some trouble." Peyton looked over at Haley with a sad and worried looked as she handed Haley the phone to look at.

"Oh My God!"

Read and review!!

I love me some reviews!

Harsh criticism is welcome!

**Ok so I feel horrible for not putting this chapter up sooner. But as everybody knows. Life gets in the way of things. So I'll try my best to get another chapter up this weekend, but if I cant I'm terribly sorry.**


End file.
